


On the Go

by travels_in_time



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was well trained to always be prepared.  It's a trait he intends to pass down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Go

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of fluff, set after Tony finishes his Nostalgia Tour and is back in DC. SPOILERS for 13x24, "Family First".

Tony didn't use a traditional diaper bag. He'd tried because that was what seemed to be the norm, but the weight hung wrong and put him off balance, and he couldn't get past the idea that it was basically a giant purse. However, he was more than used to carrying around a backpack, and once he figured out what a well-stocked diaper bag should contain, he went over the backpack every night with the same thoroughness he'd once applied to his work go-bag. Very Special Daddy Anthony DiNozzo was not about to be caught unprepared. Some of the supplies were even the same. Those disposable gloves came in handy for all sorts of situations.

It turned out that small children required not only more supplies and back-up clothes than an agent spending a week in a quarantined safe house, but also lots of distractions and things to occupy them. Much like an agent in a quarantined safe house without internet access, now that he thought about it. Tony gathered up some toys, some picture books, and a few other things he thought she might like, and took Tali to the store to pick out a child-size backpack. She pointed firmly at a pink sparkly one. He could hear Kate in his ear lecturing him about gender-based stereotypes, but when he indicated some other ones hopefully, Tali pouted, and Tony caved. He could already tell that that was going to be a problem.

Both packs stayed by the door, ready to go at all times. When Gibbs dropped by to pick them up for the team dinner Abby had organized ("Don't be ridiculous, Tony, you'll always be an honorary part of the team, and anyway, it's just an excuse for us to play with Tali, do you think she'll stay awake? Make sure she gets a nap, Tony--") everything was ready; he just had to smooth down his hair and do a sniff check on Tali. Gibbs picked up the carseat, and Tony looked at Tali and opened his mouth. Then he closed it, looking over at Gibbs furtively. 

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head. "Tali, get your bag."

She looked at him in puzzlement, and after a moment he sighed in defeat and picked up his own bag. "Grab your gear, let's go."

She giggled and ran for her pack, and Gibbs hid the tiny quirk of his mouth behind the carseat.


End file.
